1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus for laying out (i.e. arranging) a plurality of images in conformity with the orientations of the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly intelligent copiers have been developed in recent years and possess a variety of functions such as the ability to lay out a plurality of original documents in the form of a single sheet and produce double-sided copies. The automation and operating speed of such copiers have been forwarded by the perfection of automatic document feeders (such a feeder is referred to also as an "ADF").
In order to make efficient use of a copier having these advanced functions, it is important that the orientations of originals be discriminated in the copier. For example, in an apparatus currently available, use is made of a so-called "4-in-1" images processing function employing an ADF to lay out four originals and print out one sheet on each of which four of the originals have been copied, as shown in FIG. 28. In a copier of this type, prior to copying the user must arrange all of the originals right-side up or originals must be rearranged upon taking into account portrait-format originals, landscape-format originals, vertical writing and horizontal writing. This requires considerable labor.